the_sanctuary_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Solstice
Solstice The city of life and gold, as it is called. With massive walls reaching several stories high that surround it. The golden walls press up at certain points against cliff walls. The city is based deep in the fissure in the ground. The Fissure exists in the deep desert of Egypt and although the crack runs down the side of a large almost mountainous hill and one could get in... they would never find their way out again by natural means. The City was built on top of an oasis long ago by a collective of Egyptian tribes of supernatural nature. Specifically Jinn, Egyptian Gypsies, and Infernai. They were led by the Phoenix Family, a Family of Mages who had forged familiar bonds with Phoenixes. Phoenixes lived in the Egypt and the Phoenix Family made their name by taming them. They built the city of Solstice and were considered the leaders and the rulers of the Kingdom. When the time came and the Sanctuary Network was first establishing themselves, the legend of Solstice was already well known. Many of the existing Kingdoms and Cities that had been joined to the Sanctuary Network already were in trade agreements with the city of Solstice and the Phoenix Family. The Phoenix Family of course knew of the Sanctuary Network the moment it became official and the Patriarch of the Phoenix Family was quick to broker a treaty and join up for the access to the innumerable resources the Sanctuary Network would provide. Since than the city of Solstice has become one of the biggest and greatest cities of the Sanctuary Network and one of the 14 greatest sanctuary cities in the world. Not only are they massive, but they have one of the largest populations of supernatural and mundane beings. They also have access to something none of the other cities have. The Phoenix Family did not only manage to tame Phoenix which are powerful creatures, they also mastered turning things to gold through alchemy, a secret they guard religiously and have killed many to keep just their own. Due to this diligence they have managed to become one of the wealthiest families in the Sanctuary Network and also the world. Due to this obscene wealth mostly controlled by the Phoenix Family and their dedication to medical science they are also the secret owners of a conglomerate of hospitals and clinics all over the world. They actually own every single Sanctuary Network Hospital and Clinic in and out of Sanctuary Cities. This is a boon to the Sanctuary Network who are able to help supernatural beings and those suffering with supernatural ailments this way. However it also goes to say just how powerful the Phoenix Family actually is. No one knows the extent of their reach and just how much influence they actually have. Jethro Phoenix the current Patriarch and King of Solstice and his wife are the current rulers of Solstice, and Jethro rules with an Iron fist. Nothing is out of his control and there are no secrets within the walls of his city from him. Solstice is separated in two by a river and there is another great wall that goes right through the middle of the Kingdom. The One side is for the poor and lower middle class, and the conditions there are vastly worse than on the other side. Even the inner walls of this half of the kingdom are covered in grime and never cleaned. The other half is for the rich, and powerful and the clergy. Temples and churches o n the good side of the city and the mansions and nice stores and best things. The walls on this side are gleaming and many of the other side work menial and humiliating hard jobs here. The wall on this side is clean because the people on the poor side are all working to clean it to pa y to live in the dirty area. This has caused some low resentment against the Phoenix Family. Even more so since the loss of Arthur Phoenix, Jethro's first born son and the first Phoenix to really care about the situation in a long time.